Wonderful World (Verse)
Wonderful World is a 2D Doujin Fighting Game made by Ainefill. It runs on the FM2K engine, other notable games of this engine are Vanguard Princess, & Dong Dong Never Die. Wonderful World is inspired by the GUILTY GEAR series of fighters in terms of an intuitive combat system, and the fact that it's a Weapons Based Fighting Game. Each character, gameplay wise, is unique in their own way. So far, there are 22 playable characters, with many more to come... You can find the game HERE. The game is free, and ever evolving... Synopsis of the verse In this world, Humans, Ahito, spirits and Asmodians all live among one another. They use an ability called Magic. By using the magic that dwells in all things, the world has made its own developmental world. As the Human and Asmodian War, which placed a bet on the world, ended, many of the Majin with a powerful force was sealed into a different space, called the Makai. However, the threat of the Asmodians is not yet wiped out completely. There is tension within individuals, and with the barrier on the ground, had been living to create a city within it. 2 years ago, one day within such day-to-day activities, it has followed; the Seal of the Makai, will be destroyed by someone. Countries, from the Knights of each city to bounty hunters, criminal investigation and repair of the seal is ordered, it starts to move a variety of individuals, most notably humans. Power of the Verse While the verse is average in power, it should be noted even after 10 YEARS since the first tech demo, it is STILL a very young verse, so it's possible things will change in the near future. Top Tiers Chartette has a Finish Skill that when done right, are at least Multi Town Block Level; potentially higher. The verse can go as fast as Massively Hypersonic speeds, and the verse as a whole can keep up with her Mach 1000+ swings. And characters like Cielo, Chartette, and even Neva are all capable of breaking the ground in some way. Even though the verse has better lifting feats, it's currently at Athletic Human Level as the heaviest character, Heathrod (Who is not playable currently.) is only 125kg; this could change... These feats can even be comparable from the feat user, as all characters in this verse have feats that can be matched to combat such a character. With Future Versions having Ability upgrades via the Special Original Ability confirmed indefinitely, It is likely that the verse could be upgraded in terms of speed, and strength. Unsurprisingly, more characters are being added occasionally; expanding the verse. Overall, the verse has very high potential values, and is a highly original franchise. Regards to Canon Wonderful World has no Story Mode (Aside from win quotes, & character profiles at least...) as far as development of the game is concerned. The closest equivalent to a story is A World of Darkness, written by Hoshimi, and is the closest thing to a canon storyline for Wonderful World despite it being a Plot Parallel. This story's feats will be added in the near future... So far, the story is at chapter 1-8, and still VERY young, but has since been in an unknown status due to unknown reasons upon Hoshimi's behalf. As far as art is concerned, with the exception of characters' appearances, all of it is non-canon. It's not just fanart either, Ainefill makes art to promote the game for fun. There is no valid evidence to prove the art is canon to the actual story. The only exception is Ainefill's Childhood pictures where characters are portrayed as children at most 12 or younger. They give you an Idea what already existing characters looked like in their youth. Terminology *Asmodian: Named after the Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, they are demonic beings without any need of weapons, but rather special abilities that are considered supernatural, and Paranormal. The Japanese Translation is Mazoka, while the common term is Demon. *Just Break: A command normal mapped with 6HS that sends a hit opponent in the air; used to start combos typically... *Skill Gauge: This Meter is two full levels long at MAX. Each level includes four sections (Some moves require 50% meter of one level, where Lynia's original ability only needs 25% of one bar.) *Counter Gauge: This Gauge increases as the player takes damage, or blocks. There can be a maximum of 6 Blocks at one time. *Guts: Unlike many fighters where defense increases as the Stamina increases, Defense increases as the character's health gets to around 5%, removing chip damage concept for that opponent. *Skill Break: This is a Move that requires the SP button to be pressed during a Special Skill, and it denies recovery. It Requires 50% of one bar of the Skill Gauge. Afterward, there is a Cooldown Gauge that lasts for a few seconds. You can't use another Skill Break until the Cooldown Gauge is empty. In addition, Meter for the Skill Gauge can't be gained until the Cooldown Gauge is empty. *Finish Skills: Supers for each character. Nuff' Said. *Fatal Switch: An ability most characters can use that when blocking, the SP Button can be pressed at a cost of 2 blocks of the Counter Gauge to reduce blockstun. *Moment Attack: An ability most characters can use that when blocking, P+K Buttons can be pressed at the same time at a cost of 3 Blocks of the Counter Gauge to send an opponent flying while getting some Breathing Room. It does little damage, but there is invincibility involved. *Force Revival: At a hefty cost of 5 Blocks from the Counter Gauge, When a player is hit, Hitstun is negated, and the player jumps out of the way of the attack. As a Consequence with this move, you will take twice the amount of damage, & can be counter hit; not to mention you can't use a Finish Skill for the rest of the fight. This requires either P or K or S or HS+SP to use. Other Supporters BMHKain Opponents Neutral Characters of the Verse Category:Wonderful World Category:Verses Category:Games